


Queen of All

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon seduces Gadriel all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of All

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, but I totally see Abaddon being the one who caused Gadriel to be imprisoned.  
> I submitted this on spnspankbank as well.

Abaddon knows Gadriel's dirty little secret. Once she hears word from her minions that Metatron has taken hold of Gadriel, she goes to Gadriel's motel room and seduces him all over again. Just like she did in the Garden. She enjoys his desperation for touch. The same touch that left his celestial form a panting mess as she moved on to give the little Eve a voice. But instead of being submissive, he holds her as much as he can and ruts recklessly against her jeans. She basks in his desire for her.

She lets him undress her but not himself. She doesn't have time or the desire to see the vessel of Lucifer. All she wants to see is Gadriel's frown soften back to what's left of her tender gardener. He whispers how much he wished he could love her as the form he had only known. He looks away for a moment. She turns his chin to look at her, "I'm tangible now. So are you. As electric as our first time was, humans enjoy pleasure far better than you ever could."

He blushes as her red nails scratch circles on his denim clad cock. It was so new and Abaddon that he collapsed against her. She tsked as sticky heat seeped onto her fingers. With her musk stained hand, she shoved his head down to her groin. He looked up at her with mild confusion while breathing heavy from his release.

"Try your best to do what I did to Eve," She smiled as his lips twitched. He timidly pressed his closed mouth against her mound while still looking up at her. She growled having no time to teach the clueless fallen angel. He gasped as she flipped him over and straddles his head, "You lick and suck, Gadriel. That's all you had to do."

She spreads her folds open to make it more obvious for him. With the same hand, she rubs her clit. He whimpers at her last sentence and the bold position she put them in. He nervously sticks out his tongue against what he assumes to be her vagina. He gets rewarded by a sweetly salty taste and Abaddon rocking her hips down on his tongue.

"Suck, Gadriel. Suck me off," She hisses as soft pleasure overwhelms her. As a creature of pain, the sucking with no teeth and licking of soft tongue was unsettling. And close to sending her over the edge already. She grinds harder with no care. Gadriel starts to feel dizzy and holds onto her thighs. The feel of hot broad hands digging into her flesh was better than being bit. She slips her hands into his hair and selfishly ruts out her orgasm against his face. His screams made it even better. As she feels the pleasure recede, she moves over to see how ruined Gadriel looks.

He's still looking at her with a smaller frown, "Was I good?" She smiled at how sore and drained his voice sounded. She liked how he was still licking her taste off his lips and chin.

"Yes, you've never done me any wrong," She spoke against his lips. "Always been the only good angel. Shame Metatron made you fall."

Gadriel sighed knowingly and curled into her side, "He's made me kill."

"All you would have to do for me is kill the flea. Then give me the other Winchester," Abaddon spoke as gently as she could. The drowsy fallen angel mumbled an agreement before closing his eyes. She took a moment to enjoy his sleeping face before getting dressed and slipping out.

Soon she would have Heaven, Earth, and Hell. And her loyal consorts.

 


End file.
